1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of displaying a menu screen (hereinafter referred to as a right click menu screen) popping up upon right click (under Windows) executed in an object or a tag (hereinafter referred to as an object), displayed on an operation monitoring screen of an operation monitoring apparatus of a process control system.
2. Related Art
With a related-art operation monitoring apparatus, when a mouse cursor is tapped on a part of an operation monitoring screen, at a specific location where an object is allocated (a location where the mouse cursor appears in the shape of a hand), and right click is executed, a right click menu screen is displayed, thereby enabling a function such as a call for a related screen, and so forth.
FIG. 8 is a function block diagram showing a method for displaying a related-art right click menu screen. A right click menu screen 12 is displayed by execution of right click on an object 11 (tag name: IFIC200) allocated to an operation-monitoring screen 10.
The object name (tag name: IFIC200) allocated to a location where right click is executed is notified to a general-purpose menu table 20. Definition contents of the general-purpose menu table 20 are comprised of description A that substitutes for a select object name, and description B of a reference right click menu.
The general-purpose menu table 20 generates information on a right click menu having substituted for the object 11 (tag name: IFIC200) as acquired and the information is delivered as display information to a screen display means 30. The screen display means 30 displays the right click menu screen 12 on the operation-monitoring screen 10.
The description B of the reference right click menu is limited to general-purpose information-providing service in common with a multitude of objects, and is not organized to support service for providing detailed information varying on an object-by-object basis.
The contents of the right click menu described on the general-purpose menu table 20 can be partially edited by an operator via an edit means 40. Edit contents include addition•deletion•change, and so forth, as for menu items.
At this point in time, display contents dependent on a select object can be displayed by use of special keywords shown in the following table. The special keywords are expression of symbols for use in substituting for object names in the process of selection, comments on the object names, and so forth during display of the menu or execution thereof.
Special Keyword Tabledescribed indescribed in menuexecution commandspecial keyworddisplay itemsdefinitionsonly nullmenu items are notmenu items arecharacter (‘“ ”), ordisplayeddisplayed, but thewhite spaceitems undergogray-out=(one characterA separator isNo execution even ifonly)displayed. Definitionselected althoughcontents of andisplayed in aexecution commandmenu.unit are nullified. Nodefinition for a parenthierarchy having achild hierarchy% tReplaced only whenReplaced only whenan object in thean object in theprocess of selection isprocess of selectiona tag name. Treatedis a tag name.as a null character ifTreated as a nullthe object is othercharacter if thethan the tag name (aobject is other thanmenu item is notthe tag name (adisplayed).menu itemundergoes gray-out).% wReplaced with anReplaced with anobject name in theobject name in theprocess of selection.process of selection.% cReplaced with a tagIt is not authorizedname in the process ofto define a specialselection, andkeyword. In casecomment on a screenthe special keywordname. If the commentis defined, the sameis not defined,treatment as thereplaced with ancase of a nullobject name in thecharacter applies (aprocess of selectionmenu item(the same action asundergoes gray-out).that of % w).